imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Sims Big Brother 10
Sims Big Brother 10 is the tenth edition of the Sims Reality Network Big Brother series. 12 Houseguests and 4 coaches entered the competition. The houseguests played for $2,000,000 while the Coaches compete for $250,000 Jen, Greg, Mercedes, and Griffin returned as coaches. The 12 new houseguests are: Faith Neilson-Team Mercedes Jennifer Jergens-Team Griffin Leslie Rodriguez-Team Griffin Andrea Scott-Team Griffin Latanya Jones-Team Jen Kristen Cooke-Team Mercedes Andrew White-Team Jen Ryan Monroe-Team Mercedes Bryce Smith-Team Jen Michael Berkowitz-Team Greg Jonah Simmons-Team Greg Joseph Montgomery-Team Greg In Week 1, 12 houseguests entered the house and they were joined by four houseguests who returned to the game as coaches. The houseguests competed for the HOH and Team Mercedes won. Mercedes chose Ryan as HOH and Ryan nominated Latanya and Andrew for eviction both from Team Jen. Ryan won the POV and didn't use it. Latanya was evicted by a 9-0 vote. In Week 2, the housguests competed for HOH and Faith won the second Head of Household competition. She nominated Joseph and Jonah for eviction. Jonah won the POV and used it on himself. Ryan replaced Jonah on the block and after attacking several houseguests and destroying objects, Jonah was expelled from the house so Faith was forced to put someone else up and decided to put up Michael. Micahel was evicted by a 6-1 vote. In Week 3, Kristen won HOH and nominated Andrew and Bryce for eviction. Kristen won the HOH and didn't use it. Bryce was evicted by a 6-0 vote. In Week 4, the coaches returned to the competition. Faith won HOH and nominated Leslie and Jennifer for eviction. Jennifer won POV and was replaced by Mercedes on the block. Mercedes was evicted by 9-1 vote. In Week 5, Jen won HOH and nominated Faith and Leslie for eviction. Jen won the POV and didn't use it. Leslie was evicted by a 5-3 vote. In Week 6, Jonah won HOH and nominated Jen and Griffin for eviction. Faith won the POV and didn't use it. Griffin was evicted 7-0 vote becoming the first jury member. There was a double eviction that night and Jen won HOH. She nominated Faith and Jonah for eviction. Jonah won the POV and used it on himself. He was replaced on the block by Andrew. Faith was evicted by a 6-0 vote and became the second jury member. In Week 7, Jonah won HOH and nominated Andrea and Jennifer for eviction. Greg won the POV and didn't use it. Andrea was evicted by a 5-0 vote becoming the third jury member. In Week 8, Jennifer won her first HOH and nominated Greg and Jen for eviction. Jonah won the POV and didn't use it. Greg was evicted by a 4-0 vote becoming the fourth jury member. There was a double eviction that night and Jonah won Head of Household nominating Ryan and Jen for eviction. Jen won the POV and used it on herself. She was replaced on the block by Jennifer. Jennifer was evicted by a 3-0 vote becoming the fifth jury member. In Week 9, Jen won HOH and nominated Kristen and Jonah for eviction. Jonah won the POV and used it on himself. He was replaced on the block by Ryan. Ryan was evicted by a single vote casted by Jonah which made him the sixth juror. In Week 10, the top three competed for the first HOH competition which was endurace. Jen won the first HOH and Jonah won the second which meant Kristen was automatically nominated. Jonah won the Final HOH and decided to evict Jen making her the seventh and final jury member. In the Finale, Jonah won the $2,000,000 grand prize by a 7-0 vote beating out Kristen who received no votes. Ryan won the 25,000 Favourite Housguest prize.